A House Divided
"A House Divided" is the 22nd episode of season 3, and the 67th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on May 6, 2014. Synopsis When an unknown entity prevents the Machine from seeing the full picture of an impending catastrophic event, it sends the team five separate numbers to help them piece together the bigger picture. Meanwhile, Root’s team of hackers arrives in New York. Episode Notes Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors * In the bakery shootout, the gunman is shown firing in short bursts, yet the baked good and other items on the counter continue to explode even when the weapon is not being fired. Music Trivia *Peter Collier's real last name "Brandt" may be a reference to Molly and Joseph Brant, two prominent figures in the American Revolution. * The weapon that Niall Jacobs uses in the bakery is a FN P90 Personal Defense Weapon manufactured in Belgium and very popular with law enforcement agencies around the world, especially the U.S. Secret Service. * In a rather stunning salute to accuracy, the FN P90 holds 50 rounds of ammunition. If you slow the video of the bakery shootout down to 25% of it's original speed, you can actually count exactly 50 bullets being fired before Reese shoots the gunman. * At one point Daizo, Jason Greenfield and Daniel Casey are shown having a yellow box which means they know about the Machine. Quotes *"Why do these Decima guys keep killing themselves?" (Reese) * "I want to talk about the future. And who more qualified for that conversation than the father of Artificial Intelligence." (Greer, to Finch) * "As the father of A.I., you're the only man in the world who can destroy it." (Greer, to Finch) * "You're that government agent that made me pull out my molars!" (Casey, to Reese) * "Those are my terms, Senator. You must ask yourself this, "Do you want to prevent acts of terror or do you want stay in the dark and watch your country burn?" (Greer, to Garrison) * "The next time your all seeing other half wants me to break into a room full of Secret Service guys, a little heads up would be great." (Shaw, to Root) * "Are you two hearing this? They're ready to get into bed with Decima and go all 1984 on us. I mean more than usual. Let me just shoot them now." (Shaw, to Root) * "Just remember I told you so when all this goes pear shaped." (Shaw, to Root) * "Having built something significantly smarter than myself how could I possibly anticipate its evolution?" ( Finch, to Greer) * "I built the machine to save lives. But how could I be certain that it wouldn't one day determine that all of humanity was irrelevant?" (Finch, to Greer) * "It's pure hubris to think that you could control something so powerful." (Finch, to Greer) * "And while the public shouts from the rooftops about their civil liberties, they do so under the protective bubble of the very program of which they are railing against, the one that saves them from terrorist attack every single day." (Control, to Rivera) * "Ma'am, long time no gunfire." (Shaw, to Control) * "I can't believe what I'm about to say. I'm here to rescue you." (Shaw, to Control) * "How often alliances shift in times of war. Not that there's alliances ever truly exist. They're an illusion, like seeing a sunset in a sky of flames." (Greer, to Finch) * "Boys, meet Samaritan." (Root) * "Court is now in session." (Collier) Media References es:A House Divided Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Multiple Persons of Interest